millenniumwaraigisfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Lzlis/EXP farming toy analysis
Inspired by this thread, I did some toy analysis of Charisma and Stamina allocation for maximizing experience. In this model, the available missions are Base Scramble II, Phalanx 2, Rush Battle, Golden Armor G, and Spirit Rescue G. Gold costs are ignored. Stamina banking is not modeled, and the number of times daily missions can be run is limited accordingly. I set up a linear programming problem for allocating weekly resources. The EXP is assumed to be going to a platinum unit that doesn't recieve a same-class bonus. Iron and bronze fodder units can be combined with 0-3 spirits that either match or don't match in rarity. Platinum Armors from Golden Armor G can be combined with 0, 2, or 3 spirits that either match or don't match in rarity. Different combination options are modeled by the cX variables. There is a variable to model the number of times each mission is run, as well as the number of each type of unit earned, as well as available stamina and charisma. This is the program I fed into LiPS: 80*c1 + 877*c2 + 877*c3 + 658*c4 + 1170*c5 + 1560*c6 + 1560*c7 + 660*c8 + 742*c9 + 742*c10 + 556*c11 + 990*c12 + 1320*c13 + 1320*c14 + 540*c15 + 607*c16 + 607*c17 + 455*c18 + 810*c19 + 1080*c20 + 1080*c21 + 1000*c22 + 3375*c23 + 8000*c24 + 4500*c25 + 8000*c26 + 0*hashim + 0*leo + 0*soldier + 0*platarm + 0*offspirit + 0*onspirit + 0*bs2 + 0*gag + 0*srg + 0*ph2 + 0*rb + 0*sta + 0*cha; hashim - 4*c1 - 3*c2 - 2*c3 - 1*c4 - 3*c5 - 2*c6 - 1*c7 >= 0; leo - 4*c8 - 3*c9 - 2*c10 - 1*c11 - 3*c12 - 2*c13 - 1*c14 >= 0; soldier - 4*c15 - 3*c16 - 2*c17 - 1*c18 - 3*c19 - 2*c20 - 1*c21 >= 0; platarm - 1*c22 - 1*c23 - 1*c24 - 2*c25 - 2*c26 >= 0; offspirit - 1*c2 - 2*c3 - 3*c4 -1*c9 -2*c10 -3*c11 -1*c16 -2*c17 -3*c18 -3*c23 -2*c25 >= 0; onspirit - 1*c5 -2*c6 -3*c7 -1*c12 - 2*c13 - 3*c14 -1*c19 -2*c20 - 3*c21 - 3*c24 - 2*c26 >= 0; 1.12*bs2 - hashim = 0; 1.42*bs2 - leo = 0; 1.42*bs2 - soldier = 0; 0.42*gag - platarm = 0; 0.82*srg + 0.21*ph2 - onspirit = 0; 0.93*srg + 0.31*ph2 + 0.62*rb - offspirit = 0; sta <= 168; cha <= 3360; 40*bs2 + 80*gag + 80*srg - cha = 0; 6*gag + 8*srg + 3*ph2 + 1*rb - sta = 0; gag <= 4; srg <= 6; c1 >= 0; c2 >= 0; c3 >= 0; c4 >= 0; c5 >= 0; c6 >= 0; c7 >= 0; c8 >= 0; c9 >= 0; c10 >= 0; c11 >= 0; c12 >= 0; c13 >= 0; c14 >= 0; c15 >= 0; c16 >= 0; c17 >= 0; c18 >= 0; c19 >= 0; c20 >= 0; c21 >= 0; c22 >= 0; c23 >= 0; c24 >= 0; c25 >= 0; c26 >= 0; bs2 >= 0; gag >= 0; srg >= 0; rb >= 0; ph2 >= 0; hashim >= 0; leo >= 0; soldier >= 0; platarm >= 0; onspirit >= 0; offspirit >= 0; sta >= 0; cha >= 0; And, explanation of the cX variables: c1: Hashim x4 (195 * 4) = 780 c2: Hashim x3 + Off Spirit (195 * 3) * 1.5 = 877 c3: Hashim x2 + Off Spirit x2 (195 * 2) * 1.5 * 1.5 = 877 c4: Hashim x1 + Off Spirit x3 (195) * 1.5 * 1.5 * 1.5 = 658 c5: Hashim x3 + On Spirit (195 * 3) * 2 = 1170 c6: Hashim x2 + On Spirit x2 (195 * 2) * 4 = 1560 c7: Hashim x1 + On Spirit x3 (195) * 8 = 1560 c8: Leo x4 (165 * 4) = 660 c9: Leo x3 + Off Spirit (165 * 3) * 1.5 = 742 c10: Leo x2 + Off Spirit x2 (165 * 2) * 1.5 * 1.5 = 742 c11: Leo x1 + Off Spirit x3 165 * 1.5 * 1.5 * 1.5 = 556 c12: Leo x3 + On Spirit (165 * 3) * 2 = 990 c13: Leo x2 + On Spirit x2 (165 * 2) * 4 = 1320 c14: Leo x1 + On Spirit x3 165 * 8 = 1320 c15: Soldier x4 135 * 4 = 540 c16: Soldier x3 + Off Spirit (135 * 3) * 1.5 = 607 c17: Soldier x2 + Off Spirit x2 (135 * 2) * 1.5 * 1.5 = 607 c18: Soldier x1 + Off Spirit x3 135 * 1.5 * 1.5 * 1.5 = 455 c19: Soldier x3 + On Spirit 135 * 3 * 2 = 810 c20: Soldier x2 + On Spirit x2 135 * 2 * 4 = 1080 c21: Soldier x1 + On Spirit x3 135 * 8 = 1080 c22: Platinum Armor x1 1000 = 1000 c23: Platinum Armor x1 + Off Spirit x3 1000 * 1.5 * 1.5 * 1.5 = 3375 c24: Platinum Armor x1 + On Spirit x3 1000 * 2 * 2 * 2 = 8000 c25: Platinum Armor x2 + Off Spirit x2 1000 * 2 * 1.5 * 1.5 = 4500 c26: Platinum Armor x2 + On Spirit x2 1000 * 2 * 4 = 8000 The optimal solution was given as 80351.5 EXP per week with: c2 = 14.84 c3 = 24.78 c9 = 39.76 c15 = 29.82 bs2 = 84 rb = 168 Basically, in this model, it is best to only run Base Scramble II and Rush Battle. Desert Soldiers should be combined without spirits, Leo should be combined with 1 spirit, and Hashim should be combined part of the time with 1 spirit, and part of the time with 2 spirits. Hopefully I didn't make any mistakes in the program setup :)